Dedicated to YOU
by vokadisen
Summary: When the love all but drys up, where is Naruto to turn? WARNING! SasuNaru yoai Not for weak stomachs. Epilogue added.
1. Dobe

WARNING: Graphic Yoai. Do not read if you have a weak stomach, I will laugh at flames.

Standard disclaimers apply

---------------

Naruto started at his bowl of ramen, now completely empty of its earlier contents. There was a thin residue at the bottom, which he was scrapping at with his chopsticks. He was growing rather impatient with the current situation, fidgeting on top of what he was already doing to his ramen.

"Dobe." Flowed a silky voice, drifting into Naruto's ears. The blond quickly turned to see the owner of the voice, dropping his chopsticks and forgetting about them.

Sasuke stood in front of him with a rather amused expression, his arms crossed in satisfaction at having been able to surprise the other occupant of the room. Naruto glared at the others expression, angry with himself for letting his guard slip so easily.

"What took you so long?" Naruto drawled, obviously annoyed with said raven. Honestly, the man HAD to have something shoved up his ass pretty far to act like a stiff bastard all the time.

"Aww, been waiting on me?" Came the other males response, trying to egg him on. He smirked when it worked, and the blond came at him with his fist raised. Sasuke used the momentum to push the other down on the ground, so the raven could sit on top of him.

"gerrof!" A pissed off Naruto shouted, shoving his hips up to try and throw the other male off. Bad move. The both shuttered as their lower halves aligned and moved against each other. Sasuke pushed the smaller mans hips down rather harshly so he couldn't do that again. With Naruto immobile, the raven bent down to push their lips together in a suffocating kiss that made the blond gasp and try and pull away.

"I'm glad you missed me..." Whispered the taller male against Naruto's lips. In retaliation to Sasuke's smugness, Naruto bit down harshly on the ravens lip until he felt blood run down both their chins. Sasuke hissed, taking the others hair in his hand and using it to harshly thrust the blonds head into the floor.

Naruto blinked, his vision going out of focus and a headache forming. "Bastard!" He hissed trying in vain to push the other off again with his hips. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's attempt at freedom, licking some of the blood from the bottom of his lip. It had got down his chin and was pooling on the blonds clothed stomch, staining the orange material.

He took a kunai frwom the pouch on Naruto's leg and took it against the blonds shirt, sliding it down his middle until it had completely tore the shirt. Naruto made a protesting sound, but quickly stilled it as Sasuke looked up from his chest at him.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to try anything soon, the raven moved his eyed back to the blonds chest and watched as his blood fell there.

Naruto watched Sasuke, eyes starting to brim with tears. He never wanted it from Sasuke, not like this. The bastard knew it, too! What a selfish prick, he was. But Naruto couldn't deny he had missed the delusional raven. He had been waiting a day for the other, having felt he was coming.

A choked gasp sounded from Sasuke causing Naruto to focus back on his form. He did not like what he seen, to say the least... The ravens eyes were dilated and had a crazy look to them. His shoulders were shaking and the grip he had on the blonds waist was more than enough to bruise.

"Sasuke...?" Called a worried Naruto, reaching up to touch the other. He remembered how the sex felt the last time the raven was like this...

Before the blond could touch the other, Sasuke took thrust his hand into the others stomach where his blood was, making Naruto retch and hold back the bile that rose in his throat. Sasuke, with the kunai still in his hand, slid it over the spot he had punched him, causing their blood to mingle and ooze together. Once that wound healed, Sasuke did it again, and again...

"Sasuke, stop!" Yelled Naruto, twisting his stomach in another attempt to get free. The raven looked up from his work and smiled. The most insane and wicked smile Naruto had ever seen, and it scared the shit out of him.

Sasuke threw the kunai across the room, not having a need for it anymore. He rose his hips a little and tugged off the others pants, not having the patience to unzip them. Naruto flinched as his pants caught on his manhood, even though he wasn't hard. A fact which did not go unnoticed by the raven.

Sasuke made hasty work of his own pants, taking them and his boxers off together. He spread Naruto's legs forcefully when the blond tried to keep them closed. Sobbing, Naruto told Sasuke to stop. All he got in return was that sadistic smile that only the raven could pull off.

Sasuke put his hand in the blood on Naruto's stomach, smearing the drying and sticky substance on his cock. He positioned himself at the blonds entrance, and dove in without preparation. The slightly dry blood met with the new blood pouring out of Naruto from his torn ass. Naruto was screaming and clawing at this point, but Sasuke payed no mind. He kept going, plundering into the blond ruthlessly.

For the most part, Naruto could ignore when things like this happened. But this time he couldn't. Sasuke had never been so far gone before, barely even seeing Naruto, if at all. When this had started happening, he had enjoyed it as much as Sasuke. Now he couldn't even remember the last time he had wanted it to.

As Sasuke shot himself into Naruto, the blond closed his eyes and tried to think of happier times. When he came, and Sasuke collapsed onto him. Telling him how much he loved him. He didn't think about how much Sasuke's seed burned inside of his torn enterence. Nor did he think of how more blood than semen was most likely inside of him right now.

As Sasuke pulled out of him, he rolled onto his side, away from Naruto. In less than a minute he was up again, putting his clothes on. He looked at the blond in distaste, before heading towards the door.

Before Sasuke reached the door, Naruto whispered to him "I love you." And listened as he heard Sasuke pause in his steps. Then he continued his walk out the door, shutting it behind him hard.

As Naruto laid their in his own blood and Sasuke's Semen, he told himself what he wanted to hear.

"He still loves me..."

This is just a phase, it won't be like this forever."

I enjoyed it just as much as he did."

For a short while, whispering to himself, Naruto could believe it. He curled up into a tight ball and chanted to himself about how much Sasuke loved him.

Then he got up and went to his window. He didn't bother looking down, he knew he was in the seventh floor. As he jumped off the window, he told himself what he desperatly wanted to hear.

"Sasuke will miss me..."

-----------------------

I can't beleive I Just wrote that... Damn... Or did I...?


	2. Teme

Standard disclaimers apply

-----------------------------------

Sasuke shut the door loudly, and paused, pressing himself against it. He could hear the blond muttering things on the other side of the door, things he knew the other wanted to hear.

Scowling, he turned from the door and headed home. He didn't have any use for such weak emotions as compassion. If he had to kill his brother, he couldn't hold onto these emotions. Hopping on the rooftops, he went as fast as his body permitted him, making the smell of the other man follow behind him and not into his nostrils.

The raven remembered the beginning of their relationship. It had been sweet and tentative, all the things a first love should be. He had been so WEAK then, letting the blond see all his aches and desires. Even though he didn't want to admit it, however, the man did miss these times.

-------------------

"Sasuke!" Yelled a delighted Naruto at his dinner table, causing the other man tho flinch at the loud voice. The raven turned annoyed eyes to the enthusiastic blond who had a bright smile plastered onto his face.

"What, dobe?"

Smiling, Naruto leaning across the table to plant a sloppy kiss on the others nose, smearing some of the meal Sasuke had made for the blond on his face. Sasuke's response was to scowl, but it turned into a strange expression as his face decided it wanted to smile.

Naruto laughed at the expression as he drew back, wiping his mouth of the meal after he had kissed the other. Sasuke watched Naruto laugh, and his face won. He smiled, and had to hold back a laugh at the blonds tactics.

"I just wanted to get that stupid ice prick expression off your face, teme!" Cried the blond between laughs. Sasuke's expression changed from a smile to a grimace at being called an ice prick. He retaliated by getting his fork and throwing it at the blond, who narrowly missed the object.

Naruto overreacted a little by grabbing his plate and throwing it at the raven, then quickly ducking under the table for cover. Sasuke having not expected a plate to be thrown at him, got hit squarely in the face by the object.

Sasuke's choice of getting back was to get under the table and grab hold of the others legs, pulling him from under the table. He quickly held the other down with his body weight and smashed his lips against his, kneading the others tongue.

Naruto frowned against Sasuke at the sudden change of their game. Weren't they in a fight? The blond decided he didn't mind all that much, putting more force on Sasuke's lips.

"I love you..." Sasuke muttered into Naruto's lips.

The blond smiled, looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes as the raven raised himself on his elbows. "I love you too, teme."

Naruto then lifted his hand to Sasuke's cheek to brush against the skin there, sending shivers down the others spine. "This is the best four year anniversary ever."

Sasuke, amused by the blonds antics, chuckled. "It's your only four year anniversary ever."

-------------------------------------

Sasuke stilled his ravage streak across the rooftops. He shook his head to dispel the memories that had started to float into his train of thought. It was useless to remember what Naruto used to mean to him, because he would never mean the same thing to him again.

As Sasuke reached his home, he opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. He fell into his cough, bringing a pillow under his head to rest.

He tried his best to ignore who he smelled like.

Sasuke awoke with a start about an hour later. He ignored it at first, hoping the person would go away. As the noise only increased, Sasuke stood to go answer the door. He put on his most annoyed expression as he opened the door. It soon melted away, however, as he seen Sakura with tears pouring out of her eyes. Everything about her seemed to be disheveled, from her hair to her clothes.

As Sasuke pulled the door back a little farther, Sakura ran into the others arm while sobs racked her small form. The man pulled disinterested eyes over the pink haired women, resisting the urge to push her off. As the sobbing grew smaller, he was about to ask her what was wrong. She beat him to it, however, with her next statement.

"N-naruto is..." She paused, tilting her head so she could see Sasuke's face. "He's dead, Sasuke!"

In horror, the raven pushed a bewildered Sakura away from him. He shook his head violently in denial, lashing out at the woman in front of him.

"It's not true, you lying bitch!" He yelled, watching with not feeling towards her as more tears feel from her face. "He can't die! I need-" He cut himself off before he could finish his sentence. Instead, he stormed past her. Flying over the roof tops in a bizarre pace, he left Sakura in the dust.

He headed towards the north gates, and ran through them before the guards could question him. He felt he was being pursued, but he didn't care. He ran to who he thought could help, who could bring people back to LIFE.

Orichimaru.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he felt another memory creep into his thoughts.

-----------------

The blond gripped Sasuke with a shear intensity, holding the other as close as possible without suffocation. He put his head in the others neck, smelling his scent, smelling Sasuke.

"Promise me something, Sasuke?"

The raven looked down at the rather distressed boy, nodding his head. He ran his hands through Naruto's hair to calm him down. As the blonde slowly withdrew from Sasuke, his eyes looked at the others with a glowing sheen.

"Don't ever forget me, and stay with me forever."

Sasuke nodded, wanting nothing more than to please the other.

"Forever..."

--------------------

If you didn't get that, it was flashbacks. Yay for flashbacks!


End file.
